smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Halloween Special!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! __________________________ Season 2: Episode 2: The Halloween Special! (The Black Ink Arc! Episode 1) Synopsis: Sunny learns about the concept of Halloween. However, Fatass, Badman, Past Buckaroo and Moony are stealing people’s candy! To stop them, Sunny, Meggy and Tari decide to teach the four a lesson- Reader: Hey, this special is like seven days late! RH: Look, I got delayed constantly, but just be glad my Halloween special is out! Anyways, enjoy! _________________________ Sunny is seen in the living room, watching TV. Spider Man, Iron Man, Hulk and Thor are seen with Iron Man dying from using the Infinity Gauntlet. Spider Man: But Mr. Stark, we won. Iron Man: I-I know. Just wish Morgan was here. Hulk: Wait, what? Thor: Seriously? We contributed much to the battle against Thanos and this is how you go out. Iron Man: Look, it’s been like five years since Thanos performed the snap. Why else would you think I’d have her in mind? Spider Man: Oh, I don’t know. You’re like five minutes from dying and you go out with that? I mean, seriously? After everything I’ve worked hard for you. I even got dusted by Thanos, you know. Hulk: Basically, it’s like cutting a huge fart and walking out of the room. And that’s how we’ll remember you. As a big fart. Spider Man: Goodbye, big fart. Sunny: Man, he really should have appreciated the other’s efforts. The news then come on. Goodman: Breaking news! M’Kay? Dr. Finkleshitz has started a space experiment that is purposed to extract rocks from the moon so they can be studied. More information will be revealed soon. Sunny: Cool, looks like Finkleshitz is experimenting on the moon! Suddenly, Sunny hears noises outside. Sunny: The heck is that? Sunny looks outside and sees a bunch of people in costumes heading throughout the city. Sunny: The heck are those?!? Why are there a lot of horror movie monsters roaming the streets?! Suddenly, Rigby from Regular Show leaps out of the bushes in a robber costume. Rigby: Give me candy, lady! Sunny screams and shuts the blinds. Rigby: (voice) Aw man. Radish: Hey, Sunny! What’s going on? Sunny: Radish, we’re under attack by horror monsters! Radish: Um, ok? Radish eats a burger only to see it is a Ghost Whopper. Radish: Burger King?!?! Yuck! Radish throws the Ghost Whopper away as Sunny looks out the window. Sunny: Oh, man! I don’t know how we can deal with those! Sunny notices SMG4 who is dressed as Superman. Sunny: Look, there’s Superman! He’ll save us! Superman! Over here! SMG4 doesn’t hear Sunny and walks past. Sunny: What, hey, where are you going?!?! Aw, to heck with him. We’ll have to deal with these monsters ourselves. Radish, man your stations! Radish: Got it! Radish begins eating a box of chicken nuggets. Sunny enters a closet and exits her house with an egg cannon. Sunny: Time to send these monsters back to where they came from! Sunny begins firing eggs at several people. Mario: (offscreen) Ow! Bob: Who’s the a**hole who keeps shooting me?!?! Sunny: Oh no, they’re retaliating! I must keep firing! Meanwhile. Meggy, Ghost Desti and Tari are seen heading through the city. Meggy: So, how did you like Halloween? Ghost Desti: I enjoyed it! Also, I don’t know how I was able to still eat candy while as a ghost. Tari: True- Suddenly, an egg flies at Ghost Desti and passes through her, hitting Tari in the chest. Tari: What the?!?! Ghost Desti: The heck?!? Meggy: Where did that egg come from?! The three notice Sunny still firing eggs everywhere. Sunny: Stay back! You’ll never get my brains! Heck, I don’t even have brains to begin with! Meggy: Sunny, what the heck are you doing?! Sunny accidentally shoots Meggy in the face with an egg. Meggy: Ow! Sunny: Sorry! Anyways, we’re under attack by monsters, vampires and a psychotic Mexican king! Tari: Sunny, those aren’t monsters. Those are people. They’re trick-or-treaters. Sunny: What are trick-or-treaters? Meggy: It’s what people do on Halloween. They dress up in costumes and go around asking for candy. Sunny: Cool! However, I’m only able to eat dirt, so I don’t think I can participate in it. Ghost Desti: True. Tari: So, you never heard of Halloween before? Sunny: I don’t think so. Back on Greenhouse, everyone would just sneak insects into people’s dirt foods to prank them. Meggy: Ok? Ghost Desti: (to herself) Man, what were the others thinking back there. Tari: Well, what we usually do is head to the houses where instead of people giving candy, they pull tricks instead for the people who are villains! Me, Meggy and Desti usually head there to watch others fall for it! Sunny: Cool! Maybe I can watch as well! Meggy: True! Ghost Desti: I think there’s one nearby! Sunny: Ok! The four leave and come across Guest’s house. Ghost Desti: That’s Guest’s Home! I wonder what tricks he’ll pull on them trick-or-treaters? Sunny: I know? Tari: Ok, here they come. Bacon Colonel and PAMA who are dressed as a Houndeye and a chocolate cake head to the door. Bacon Colonel: Can’t wait to get some candy! PAMA: Me too! Hopefully, I get a full size snicker bar! Bacon Colonel: (to himself) How does he even eat? The two ring the doorbell. Afterwards, Guest’s voice is heard. Guest: (voice) Hey, what are you doing?!? Stay back, NO- Stabbing sounds are heard. Afterwards, Guest’s body which has a knife pierced through his chest gets thrown out the window. Bacon Colonel: AHH!!! PAMA: WHAT THE?!?! The door opens and a demonic face bursts out and screeches as it vomits purple substance at Bacon Colonel and PAMA. Bacon Colonel: LET’S GET OUT OF HERE! PAMA: RIGHT! Bacon Colonel and PAMA scream and run off. Afterwards, Charlotte is shown to be behind the face, making the noises with a megaphone and pouring grape soda into a hose. Charlotte: Got them good, dad! Guest: Nice! That sure taught Bacon Colonel a lesson! Guest drags the other Guest which is revealed to be a dummy covered in tomato sauce back inside. Sunny, Meggy, Tari and Ghost Desti laugh. Sunny: Man, he sure got them! Tari: True! Meggy: And I think it was the third house in a row where Bacon Colonel and PAMA failed to get candy! Sunny: Dang! Ghost Desti: Well, what house should we go to next? A few minutes later. The four are seen arriving to MF2009’s house. Tari: I bet 20 bucks that MF2009’s prank will be hilarious! Sunny: Who knows? I win the money if so! Onion Cream is shown approaching the house. He is shown to be holding a bag of poop. Meggy: Is that Onion Cream? Sunny: That fiend! Tari: Ew, is that a bag of poop?! Onion Cream: “laughs” When MF2009 receives this, he’ll be in the bathroom for a month! Onion Cream laughs as he pulls out a stick of dynamite, lights it and places it in the bag. He then puts the bag in front of the doorstep, rings the doorbell and hides in a bush as MarioFan2009 exits and notices the bag. MarioFan2009: WHAT THE?!?! Onion Cream is shown in the bushes waiting for the dynamite to go off. However, MarioFan2009 appears and gives Onion Cream the bag. Onion Cream: “screams” Oh no, you don’t! Onion Cream gives the bag to MarioFan2009, only to be handed back the bag. Onion Cream: I said take it! Onion Cream and MarioFan2009 begin forcing the bag to each other as the dynamite continues burning. Eventually, MarioFan2009 takes the bag from Onion Cream. Onion Cream: Huh?! Oh no! This bag is not for you! Onion Cream takes the bag from MarioFan2009 who then takes it back. The two then begin taking the bag from each other until Onion Cream swipes it back, grabs MarioFan2009 and pushes him back into the house before shutting the door. Onion Cream: There, I win! The dynamite explodes, causing Onion Cream to get covered in poop. MarioFan2009: Gotcha, b***h! MarioFan2009 laughs as he shuts the blinds. Onion Cream then collapses as Sunny and the others laugh. Meggy: Man, his prank sure backfired! Tari: True! Also, here’s your winnings, Sunny. Tari gives Sunny 20 bucks. Onion Cream: Oh, dear... Onion Cream... Hoist... on his own petard... Sunny: It’s hoist with his own petard. Onion Cream: Oh, get a life. A few minutes later. The four are seen heading through the city. Sunny: I’m really enjoying this so far! Meggy: Nice! Ghost Desti: Maybe, the next house might be even more hilarious! Suddenly, the four hear shouting nearby. They then see Past Buckaroo running off from Junior with a bag of candy. Junior: Stop, thief! Tari: The heck?! Meggy: He just stoke Junior’s candy! Sunny: Guys, over there! They then see Moony using a vacuum to suck away candy for Joseph and Cody’s bags. Joseph: Hey! Cody: Come back with our candy! Moony: Never! Moony laughs and runs off with the vacuum. Badman and Fatass are then seen loading several candy bags into a truck. Badman: We’ve hit the motherload! Fatass: Yeah! Badman and Fatass drive off. Ghost Desti: Well, that was mean! Meggy: I know! Those four just stole their candy! Sunny: True! Tari: I’ll go deal with them. Tari flies off. Tari: (offscreen) Hey, I’ll have you to order you all to return those candy bags! Splatting sounds are heard. Tari then flies back to the scene covered in eggs. Tari: They just don’t listen, do they? Sunny: Well, we have to get that candy back somehow! Meggy: Hey, I know how! Ghost Desti: How? Meggy: What do you all saw we pull a trick of our own? Sunny: Oh, I see what you mean. Anyways, let’s split up. Tari: Ok! The four split up. The Cat in the Hat then appears and finds an egg yolk on the ground. Cat in the Hat: An egg! The Cat in the Hat picks up the egg yolk and smells it. However, he gets a grossed out expression. Cat in the Hat: Ew, way past the expiration date! The Cat in the Hat throws the egg yolk into the bush and leaves. Meanwhile. Fatass is seen in a car, eating a bag of stolen candy. Fatass: Man, it was worth stealing that guy’s candy! Fatass notices an egg lying nearby. Fatass: An egg? Gross! Fatass grabs the egg and throws it, shattering it against a building. However, Cat in the Hat who was nearby ends up seeing this. Cat in the Hat: “gasps” He has disrespected the egg! (furiously) No one disrespects the egg.. Cat in the Hat heads to Fatass’ car and knocks on it. Fatass rolls down the window. Cat in the Hat: Um, mind telling me if you were the one who broke that egg over there? Fatass: Uh... Fatass floors the gas and drives off, but Cat in the Hat pulls out an umbrella, opens it and shoots at the car, blowing up its tires and sending the car crashing into a tree. Fatass then exits the car as Cat in the Hat appears and lifts him by the shirt. Fatass: No, please! Don’t hurt me, man! Cat in the Hat: So, you love smashing eggs, huh? Fatass: I-I don’t! Cat in the Hat: (forcing Fatass to look at the shattered egg nearby) Thousands of eggs lose their shells and lives each day because of people like you! Lots of egg lovers felt saddened and humiliated by their loss. Well, how would you like it if you were humiliated? Fatass: What? Cat in the Hat: Maybe we should find out. Cat in the Hat pulls Fatass’ pants down, revealing his underwear before dragging him to the road. Cat in the Hat: Now march. Fatass begins moving down the road as Cat in the Hat enters his car and drives behind him as all of the nearby citizens watch. Cat in the Hat: Hey, everybody. Look at this. It’s the kid who loves humiliating everyone. Let’s laugh at him! Everyone begins laughing at Fatass. Cat in the Hat: (To Fatass) Wave to the people! Fatass complies. Cat in the Hat: Blow those kisses! Fatass complies again. Fatass: How can this get any worse? Meggy and Ghost Desti who are on an overhead bridge squirt ketchup and mustard at Fatass. Fatass: Ahh! I can’t see! While Fatass is blinded, Ghost Desti sneaks in and takes his bag. Ghost Desti: Got it! Meggy: Nice one! Fatass: Stop, I can’t take much more of this- Cat in the Hat pulls out a bag, stuffs Fatass into it and runs off. Meanwhile. Badman is seen at the store, eating some candy. Badman: After I buy my groceries, I can eat the rest of the candy at my mansion. Suddenly, a robber appears and aims a gun at Badman. Robber: Freeze! Give me all of your money! Badman: Seriously? Now, why would I do that- The robber shoots at Badman. Badman: OH GEEZ! Robber: I said give me! Badman: Okay! Calm down! Badman gives the robber money and leaves. The robber then removes their mask and is revealed to be Sunny. Sunny: Oh, it’s just starting. Sunny laughs and runs off. Outside the store, Badman is seen heading to his car. However, he is unable to open the door. Badman: What the?! Why won’t it open?! Badman tries to unlock the door with the keys, but still can’t unlock it. He then notices superglue oozing out. Badman: Hey, who superglued my doors shut?!? Sunny is seen hiding behind another car laughing while holding a superglue stick. Badman: Forget it, I’ll take the bus. Badman leaves, but Sunny places a metal hook on a car. Badman’s pants get caught on the metal hook and rip. Badman: Dang it! Not my chimpanzee dung pants! Badman sees a plastic shopping bag nearby. Badman: “sighs” Well, it’s the only way. Badman puts the bag on like a diaper. Badman: This is really embarrassing. Badman leaves and enters a nearby bus which drives off. Badman: Ok, I should be back to my mansion in a moment. Sunny is shown as the bus driver. Sunny: Soon, this bus will reach its destination in Crystal River! Badman: That’s Good- WHAT?!?!?! A few hours later. Badman is shown exiting the bus as it drives off. Badman: Guess I have to walk then. Well, I guess I can take a shortcut. Badman heads through a nearby swamp. However, a skunk pops out of a bush and sprays him. Badman: AHH!! SON OF A B***H!! Badman runs off. A few minutes later. Badman is shown exiting the swamp. Badman: Ok, almost back to Pensacola- Another skunk appears and sprays Badman again. Badman: OH, SON OF A- Later. Badman is seen riding in a horse trailer back to the city. Badman: Man, I’m one of the richest people in the world and yet I’m getting a ride back to town in a low-quality horse trailer. Later. Badman is seen heading through the city. Hansel sneaks up behind him, grabs his wallet and runs off. Badman: Hey, my wallet! Badman heads to Brooklyn Guy. Badman: Hey, I’d like to report a stolen wallet- Brooklyn Guy: Hey, what’s that? Badman: Where? Badman turns around, but Brooklyn Guy grabs another wallet from him and runs off. Badman: Seriously?!? A car drives by and splashes Badman with water. Badman: S**t! A few minutes later. Badman is seen heading back to his mansion. He then tries to open the door, but it is locked. Badman: What the?! Hey! Let me in! Sunny is seen inside laughing while holding the door’s key. Badman: Very well, then. Badman leaves, returns with a ladder and climbs up to the window. He then punches the window open and climbs inside. However, he ends up falling through a hole in the floor and lands inside another bag. Sunny: Serves him right! Sunny shuts the bag before grabbing the nearby candy bag and leaves with both. Meanwhile. Past Buckaroo is seen asleep inside a warehouse. However, he wakes up and notices the window is open. Past Buckaroo: The heck? Didn’t I close that? Past Buckaroo heads to the window and shuts it. Past Buckaroo then heads back to the bed. However, the window opens again, waking Past Buckaroo up again. Past Buckaroo: Seriously?! Past Buckaroo heads towards the window, but accidentally steps on a banana peel and screams as he is flung out the window. Outside, Tari is revealed to be underneath the window, repeatably opening it again. Tari: Man, that’s gotta hurt! Inside, Past Buckaroo renters the room and heads to the window. He nearly steps on the banana peel again, but notices it and steps around it. Past Buckaroo: Nice try! Past Buckaroo throws the peel away and closes the window, only for it to open again. Past Buckaroo: What? Past Buckaroo shuts the window, only for it to open again. Past Buckaroo: Close dammit! Past Buckaroo repeatably closes the window until it eventually stops opening. Past Buckaroo: Finally, it stopped. Past Buckaroo heads back to the bed, but accidentally steps on the banana peel he threw over and screams as he gets flung into a nearby spider web decoration and gets twisted into it. Tari then enters the room. Tari: Ok, took care of him! Tari throws the candy bag out the window. Past Buckaroo: (muffled) Hey, that’s mine! Tari: Now, you’re coming with me. Past Buckaroo: (muffled) WHAT?!? Tari grabs Past Buckaroo and leaves. Meanwhile. Moony is seen heading through the city. Moony: I should probably meet up with my boss soon. Moony comes across the church which is decorated to look like a haunted house. Moony: The heck did they do to the church? Moony sees a sign reading “The House of the Seven Deadly Sins”. Moony: Sounds cool! I guess I’ll give it a try. Moony enters the church. She then sees Ghost Desti. Ghost Desti: Welcome to the House of the Seven Deadly Sins! You’re about to learn about what your actions have been connected to the sins of the world- Moony: Boring. I’d rather rob banks. Ghost Desti: Silence! Anyways. A picture of a man with a mad expression is seen watching another person marrying someone. Ghost Desti: As you can tell by this picture, this man envies- Moony: So? I’m not even interested in weddings. Ghost Desti: Are you even listening?! The lesson here is that he is being punished for being jealous of his rival getting married! Moony: “yawns” Not interested. Ghost Desti: “facepalms” Hang on a sec. Ghost Desti leaves through a ghost portal. Afterwards, the room then turns demonic looking as Ghost Desti who is now colored red instead of blue exits the portal. Ghost Desti: The boss of Rainbow Road, Satoru Iwata has granted me the power to scare you straight! Moony: Um, why did everything just turn demonic?! Ghost Desti summons holographic simulations of AsphaltianOof, Goodman, RH and Endless who are in different scenarios. Ghost Desti: The city of Pensacola is rife with the seven deadly sins! Starting with gluttony! AsphaltianOof is seen eating a lot of food off of a table. AsphaltianOof: More food, please! AsphaltianOof turns into a pile of spaghetti and a bunch of rats begin eating him. AsphaltianOof: Hey, I’m not on the menu! Ghost Desti: Anger! Goodman is seen banging on a steamroller with his foot. Goodman: Why won’t you work, you stupid junk! I said work! The steamroller activates, but runs over Goodman, flattening him. Ghost Desti: Pride! RH is seen holding a “Best Story” award. He then notices an anvil falling towards him. RH: Why must I take pride in my accomplishments? RH gets crushed by the anvil. Ghost Desti: Sloth! AsphaltianOof is seen lying on a hammock. AsphaltianOof: Hey, I thought I got killed by that magic spaghetti- AsphaltianOof slides through the hammock and is sliced into cubes. AsphaltianOof: I had to ask. I just had to ask! Ghost Desti: And for the rest, Lust! Endless is seen looking at Human Meggy. Endless: Hello, lady. Human Meggy: Stop looking at me like that. Ghost Desti: Greed! Endless swipes Human Meggy’s wallet. Human Meggy: HEY! Ghost Desti: And finally envy! Human Meggy kicks Endless in the crotch, takes the wallet and leaves. Endless: Oh, how I envy the crotchless. Ghost Desti: And this is where sinners spend eternity! Ghost Desti shows a vision of hell. Coconut Fred is seen burning in a lava pit. Coconut Fred: This is what I get for copying Spongebob?! I keep telling you, I’m from “Kids’ WB!”! I regret nothing! The vision of Hell disappears as well as the simulations of all of the characters. Moony: Ok, this stuff is getting horrific! I’m out of here! Moony runs off. Ghost Desti: Too late! You’ve been condemned for your sins! Ghost Desti pulls a lever, causing Moony to fall down a trapdoor where she lands inside a bag at the bottom. Ghost Desti then takes the candy bag Moony left nearby. Sunny, Tari and Meggy enter. Ghost Desti: Ok, we got all the candy back! Sunny: Alright! Tari: So, what should we do with these four? Meggy: Let’s give them what they deserve! Sunny: Yeah! A few minutes later. Past Buckaroo is seen waking up. The camera is shown from his POV. Past Buckaroo: What the? Where am I? Past Buckaroo notices Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy, AsphaltianOof and Azaz with the candy bags while laughing. Past Buckaroo: Hey, give me those bags back! Also, what’s so funny? Azaz: Man, he looks ridiculous! AsphaltianOof: He looks like he just had a date with a gorilla! Past Buckaroo: What? Past Buckaroo is revealed to be covered in gorilla fur with a mouth placed on him. Past Buckaroo: What the?!?! Why do I look like a gorilla?! I need to get out of here! Past Buckaroo tries to run off, only to see he is tied to a chair. Past Buckaroo: What?!? Moony: (offscreen) So, they got you too? Past Buckaroo notices Moony who has her bodysuit painted to look like a rainbow, Badman who is in a princess dress and Fatass who is dressed like a broken egg. Fatass: Welcome to the club. Badman: Seems like we’re now the laughingstocks of Pensacola. Past Buckaroo: NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! Past Buckaroo struggles to get free as Sunny, Meggy, Tari and Ghost Desti are shown watching from nearby. Tari: Well, We sure got them good! Meggy: True! Sunny: Looks like those four got the Halloween they deserve! Cat in the Hat is seen in a truck full of eggs. Cat in the Hat: You can thank me later for helping you with this! Right now, I got eggs to eat! Cat in the Hat drives away. Sunny: Anyways, thanks for showing me about Halloween! I’m looking forward to next year’s! Ghost Desti: Anytime! Maybe next year, you can trick people yourself! Sunny: I’ll work on it when the time comes! Meggy: True! The scene fades to black. Meanwhile. On the moon, Brooklyn Guy and Simmons who are in astronaut suits are seen loading rocks into the ship. Brooklyn Guy: Ok, I think we got enough rocks! Simmons: Ok, mate! Just one more. Simmons picks up a large moon boulder, but feels something moving in it. Simmons: Um, I might as well leave this one alone. Could be another rock creature like that p***s head guy. Simmons throws the rock away and it floats away from the moon. Brooklyn Guy: Anyways, let’s head back to Earth. Brooklyn Guy and Simmons enter the ship and fly off. However, the rock ends up getting caught in Earth’s atmosphere and plummets towards the planet. Eventually, the rock lands next to Pensacola, hits the ground and shatters. Afterwards, a black ooze like substance emerges from inside the rubble and slithers into the city before the scene cuts to black. (The Black Ink has arrived...) _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This is the Halloween special of “CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!”, and the second Halloween special by RH of 2019. The first being “31 Days of Hallowiki: Ultimate”. * This story serves as the first episode in “The Black Ink Arc!”. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Ghost Desti Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Charlotte Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Iron Man Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Hulk Episodes Category:Thor Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Past Buckaroo Episodes Category:Cat in the Hat Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Halloween Special Category:Holiday Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Rigby Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:The Black Ink Arc! Category:Bacon Colonel Episodes Category:PAMA Episodes Category:Hansel Episodes Category:Black Ink Episodes